modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6360
9 lipca 2012 40px 1 czerwca 2016 40px 4 września 2017 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6359. « 6360. » 6361. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie Stephanie udaje się do biura w "FC", gdzie zostawia Marcusowi i Dayzee kilka magazynów ślubnych, jednak przyjaciółka kobiety stwierdza, że Marcus nie myśli na razie o tym temacie. Dayzee martwi się, że jej narzeczony nie chce się spieszyć, jednak on zapewnia kobiety, że chce być żonaty, ale pragnie też nacieszyć się narzeczeństwem przez jakiś czas. Stephanie uważa, że nigdy nie ma odpowiedniego czasu, ale Dayzee nie chce na niego naciskać. Zjawia się Thomas, kiedy Marcus stwierdza, że nie ma niczego złego wczekaniu. Kiedy Stephanie i Dayzee wychodzą, aby kontynuować rozmowę o ślubnychh planach, syn Ridge'a uważa, że Marcus popełnia błąd. Gdy Dayzee słucha za drzwiami, Thomas przypomina rozmówcy, że Leigh jest jedną z najbardziej niesamowitych kobiet, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał i Marcus musi się pospieszyć, by uczynić ją swoją żoną. Po tym jak syn Donny wyjeżdża na spotkanie, Dayzee zjawia się w biurze z powrotem i zgania Thomasa za określeniem jej jako "gorącej" kobiety. Thomas zapewnia, że miał na myśli wszystko to, co powiedział i z całego serca kibicuje parze. "Ty również nie jesteś zły", żartuje dziewczyna, a następnie obejmują się z Thomasem. W domu na klifie, Hope zastanawia się nad nerwową atmosferą pomiędzy Brooke a Liamem i zastanawia się, o czym oboje rozmawiali. Mimo zapewnień, że wszystko jest w porządku, dziewczyna nie wierzy im. Brooke uznaje, że córka zasługuje na to, aby poznać prawdę, po czym oznajmia, że w dniu jej ślubu wydarzyło się wiele nieporozumień. Hope zaczyna myśleć, że matce chodzi o list, który Liam potraktował jako napisany przez nią, ale chce zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Gdy dziewczyna wychodzi, aby kontynuować rozpakowywanie, Brooke uprzedza Liama, że nie może rozpoczynać małżeństwa z tak wielką tajemnicą. On jednak twierdzi, że nie kochali się ze Steffy i jest jeszcze bardziej zirytowany, kiedy okazuje się, że film widziała także Katie. Brooke uważa, że jej córka jest wystarczająco silna, aby zmierzyć się z prawdą i tłumaczy, że nie ma innego sposobu na załatwienie tej sprawy. Po wyjściu Logan, Hope wraca do męża i przeprasza za to, jak trudna musi być dla niego jej matka. Dziewczyna chce, aby cieszyli się wspólną pierwszą nocą w ich domu i przypomina Liamowi, że wszystko, co stało się przed ich ślubem, nie ma teraz znaczenia. Liam wydaje się być jednak pełen poczucia winy. W biurze Steffy, Katie nakazuje dziewczynie nie zaprzeczać temu, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nią a Liamem we Włoszech, a następnie chwali się tym, że ma na to dowód. Córka Taylor tłumaczy jednak, że nie czuje się najlepiej i tym bardziej nie ma zamiaru rujnować życia Hope. Katie jednak oświadcza, że może być na to za późno, ponieważ Brooke udała się do domu Liama. Nie jest również przekonana argumentem, że Steffy martwi się o swoją przybraną siostrę. Forresterówna z kolei mówi, że nie dba o to, czy Katie jej wierzy, jednak naprawdę nie ma zamiaru powodować żadnych dalszych szkód. Błaga żonę Billa, by dała jej spokój. Katie postanawia odejść i nie zatrzymuje się, kiedy do Steffy przychodzi Brooke. Matka Hope nie może uwierzyć, że córka Ridge'a rzadko myśli o dobru jej córki i zapewnia ją, że Hope pozna prawdę. Następnie rozkazuje Steffy, aby kontynuowała pójście ze swoim życiem naprzód. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5